Piltover
by JayGooLay
Summary: A Vi x Caitlyn fanfic A story of Vi and Caitlyn and their lives in Piltover and their feelings for each other. I plan to update his as often as I can so as a result the chapters will be shorter than most fics. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy :)
1. Piltover's Finest

It was a nice sunny day in Piltover. "Perfect day for hunting." thought Caitlyn as she lay on a roof looking up into the sky. She peered through the scope of her rifle and examined the building a little ways down the road. She could see the 4 story building perfectly clear from the spot she had chosen on the roof she was on. She examined the windows of each floor for any sign of movement. On the 3rd floor she found the movement she was looking for. There were a few men in a room on the 3rd floor. "Alright, where are you", Caitlyn whispered to herself as she searched for her target amongst the men. Suddenly, the men all jumped in surprise as a new person burst into the room and grabbed one of the men and quickly lifted him into the air.

"Get dunked!" is all Caitlyn heard as she watched the 3rd story floor cave in. A cloud of dust and debris came out of the second story windows.

"Here we go again" sighed Caitlyn as she picked up her gun and the rest of her gear. She made her way off the building she was on to meet up with her partner. As she approached the building the front door was kicked down and out walked Caitlyn's partner, Vi. Vi walked up to Caitlyn with a grin on her face and a man in the grip of her hextech gauntlet.

"So, is this our man?" asked Vi as she dropped the man in front of Caitlyn. Caitlyn took a picture out her pocket and knelt down.

"He's a little swollen, but this is our man" said Caitlyn as she stood back up. "How many times do I have to tell you not to use lethal force unless necessary?"

"But that wasn't lethal force" said Vi with a smile "If I had used lethal force, he would have been in the basement instead of the second floor." Vi seemed a little too proud of her "necessary" force.

"Alright then," Caitlyn said with a sigh "just try to remember we're members of the police force, not a demolition crew. We should try not to level a building every time we go out on a mission." She took a radio off her belt and prepared to call for clean up.

"Ahh, come on Cupcake" said Vi in an apologetic tone, "this guy isn't just some petty criminal. He deserved a little more punishment for the stuff he's done." Caitlyn had her back turned and was on the radio. She tried to ignore Vi's argument, the last thing she wanted to do was give Vi the feeling that using that kind of force was acceptable. After Caitlyn had finished her call she put the radio back on her belt and turned to Vi.

"Alright, I have some men coming to pick up the men in the building. We'll just tie them up but we can walk this one in on our own." She took out a pair of hand cuffs and put them on the man. She started for the door of the building then turned to Vi, "You knew that this building hasn't been used for some time, right?"

Vi let out a snort, "Do you really think I'd put innocent people in danger for a guy like this?" she pointed at the man with her thumb with a grin on her face.

"Of course not" said Caitlyn with a big smile. Vi always had her own, reckless ways she went about things, but she always made sure to protect the citizens of Piltover.

Vi took a seat on the front step of the building to wait for Caitlyn. It was late afternoon and the sun was just about to get ready to start setting. Even though she was a little tired from the job she just did, Vi still enjoyed the warmth of the sun. As she sat there she started to think about all that's happened in the time she's been with Caitlyn.

Vi used to be a criminal that ran with a gang and committed crimes all over Piltover. One day, a job went wrong at a mining facility which made Vi choose between saving some civilians or escaping with her gang. That was the day she chose to fight crime and was also the day she found her weapon to do so, her hextech gauntlets. Over the years she's used her mechanical skills to hone her gauntlets into the powerful instruments needed to defeat the evil of Piltover.

It wasn't just her will and gauntlets that allowed to her to fight crime though. Caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover, gave her the chance to change her ways. Caitlyn sought out Vi when she heard that there was a vigilante catching criminals in Piltover. She gave Vi a choice of teaming up with the police force or going to prison. Now Vi gets to beat up criminals and not have to run.

At first, Caitlyn seemed to work with Vi just to keep a watchful eye on her. Over time though, she loosened her grip and let Vi do things a little more her way. Vi feels that they might even have a friendship now.

After awhile, Caitlyn came out of the building. "Alright, I think we're done here. We can head back to the station now. Do you mind carrying him?"

"Wouldn't want to get your uniform dirty now" said Vi jokingly as she picked up their catch for the day. Caitlyn shook her head with a grin and started for the station with Vi close behind her.

` It was starting to get dark as they arrived at the station. Inside there wasn't many officers left since a lot had already left for the day. "I'm going to go file a report in my office, you can bring him to the cells and then leave for the day" said Caitlyn.

"Sounds like a plan" said Vi as she made her way to the cells. She walked into the cell room and looked for an empty one. She walked the guy into the cell and put him on the bed. As she was making her way out of the room she was stopped by another officer.

"So, you get away with a little more police brutality today?" said the guard of the cells in a mocking tone. Vi could feel the malice in his voice. As much as she wanted to ignore it, she just couldn't back down without saying anything.

"Sorry to disappoint you, I only used necessary force today" said Vi as she turned to try to walk away. The guard wouldn't let her off so easy though. Vi really didn't want to cause any more trouble for herself. It would feel a lot worse if she did something stupid and made Caitlyn suffer for it too.

"This guy's face says otherwise. Man, you got some nerve coming here and giving the police force a bad name. People hear about this stuff and we're getting all kind of heat from everyone." said the guard in anger. As much as Vi would like to deny it, what he was saying was true. She's caused a lot of problems for the police from the moment she joined the force. Not only that, a lot of the force look down on her like just another criminal. That's all she really was to most of them.

One thing that really bugged Vi was when she heard about people complaining about the police. She didn't think it was fair that people gave them a hard time when they were the ones putting themselves in danger. "Hey, I'm doing my job. If people are so angry why don't they put on a uniform and go catch the criminals themselves? I'm just doing things my way." Vi replied "It's not like I'm running around murdering people."

"Yeah, not anymore." Hearing that sent a shock through her chest. She knew what people thought about her, but not many people ever said anything to her. Vi's blood was starting to boil.

Vi clenched her fists and said, "I've never killed anyone in my life and I don't plan on it." She could feel her anger rising but wasn't ready to back down. "At least I'm out there actually making a difference instead of sitting in here sipping coffee and reading newspapers all day." The guard walked closer to Vi. He was a much taller than her and must of had at least 30 pounds of muscle over her too. Vi wasn't intimidated at all though.

"Is that so? Well maybe I would go out and patrol if our, piece of shit, sheriff actually used her trained officers instead of some thug." Hearing the insult to Caitlyn threw Vi over the edge. She could listen to people talk bad about her all day, she's come to expect it. It's only when people talk bad about Caitlyn, the person that gave her a chance, does Vi really get angry.

"You just made a bad move shit talking the sheriff," growled Vi, "Instead of talking about being better, why not prove it big guy." She could feel that what she was doing was wrong, but at this point rage had taken over and was in control now.

"Pft, big talk coming from someone with those tin cans you call weapons." with that Vi immediately released the locks on her gauntlets and let them fall to the ground. She walked up to the guard and stood face to face with him.

"I bet you'd look a lot less ugly with a few bruises and I know just how to make that happen." growled Vi. It's been a long time she's gone this long with words before violence. That wouldn't last much longer though.

"I'm not one to hit a woman, but I'm not even sure you fall under that category." That was all the talking that was needed. Vi grabbed him by the collar and was ready to get the fight started. Before any punches could be thrown, the door burst open and Caitlyn stormed in. A wave of guilt and worry rushed through Vi and the anger quickly evaporated.

"What's going on in here!?" Caitlyn shouted in anger. She quickly analyzed the situation and before Vi or the guard could speak, Caitlyn continued, "Vi, take your gauntlets and get out of here, you're off duty right now. You," she pointed at the guard," my office. Now." Caitlyn turned and headed to her office in anger. Vi quickly picked up her gauntlets and chased Caitlyn.

Vi stumbled out of the room trying not to drop her gauntlets. She knew she had to think of something to say to Caitlyn very quickly. As fast as she thought, there was nothing she could say. Finally, Vi just tried to start talking. "Hey, look I'm sor-" said Vi, but was quickly cut off by Caitlyn.

"I don't want to hear it right now. I'll discuss this with you later. Now get out of here." said Caitlyn coldly without even looking at Vi. Vi stopped chasing her and stood in the hall for a few seconds. She was flooded with a bunch of emotions at what had occurred in the last few minutes. She snapped back to reality for just enough time to make her way to the exit and go outside.

She walked down the street a little bit before stopping. She had a burning pain in her chest as she beat herself up in her head. No matter what she does, she just seems to cause trouble for Caitlyn. She's the only one that Vi doesn't want to burden or hurt. She could feel a lump building in her throat. All Vi could feel was an overwhelming frustration as she went through the whirlwind of thoughts in her head.

"Damn it." said Vi through clenched teeth.


	2. Vi

Vi returned to her apartment after a longer than usual walk home. She took a longer route to try to clear her mind, but to no avail. She went to her bed and just lied down and stared at the ceiling for a little while. She was tired from all that happened today and slowly started to drift to sleep.

Suddenly, a knock at the door brought Vi back to reality. As much as Vi didn't really want to see anyone at the moment, she got out of bed and made her way to the door. She had no idea who would want to see her at this hour. In the back of her mind, she considered if it was the police coming to take her away.

She opened the door and much to her surprise it was the police in the form of Caitlyn. "Hello, Vi. Do you mind if I come in?" said Caitlyn. Vi felt kind of uneasy about talking to Caitlyn right now but she didn't want to just tell her to go away.

"Yeah, I wasn't ready to go to sleep anyways" replied Vi as she welcomed Caitlyn into her home. Caitlyn took a seat on the couch while Vi got a few glasses of water for them both. Caitlyn accepted the drink with a smile as Vi took a seat in an armchair across the room from her.

There was an awkward silence for awhile until Caitlyn finally broke it. "So, I came here to discuss what happened at the station with you." Vi could have figured that out without any hints.

"I know." said Vi, "So am I off the force now or what?"

"Of course not. However, you did cause a lot of trouble." said Caitlyn as she took a drink of her water."Look Vi, I know it's hard to just walk away after hearing some of the words people say, but reacting that way will only encourage more of it."

"Well, running away and accepting it aren't exactly solutions either." responded Vi. "I work so hard and fight the toughest crooks all over Piltover and this is the thanks I get?", Vi was starting to feel that frustration returning. "I'm not one to look for money or anything, but it's hard to keep going on this path when all I get is insulted whenever I do a good deed" Vi said in a louder, angrier tone. She slammed her cup on the coffee table and stood up. She walked over to the window to look outside. "I didn't come here to make friends or make money. I came here to make help make Piltover the best place in all of Valoran." said Vi. She was starting to feel really frustrated again. Her thoughts were running wild in her head. She let out a defeated sigh and lowered her head.

Caitlyn quietly walked up behind her and put a hand on Vi's shoulder. "I know Vi." said Caitlyn in a very calming tone. "I know you didn't come here to make friends, but you have one right here." Caitlyn put her hand on Vi's cheek and turned her head so they were facing each other. "I also know that one day you will become a hero that the people of Piltover will come to admire and praise. It won't be an easy journey to that day, but I'll be with you every step of the way." Caitlyn's words melted all of the day's frustrations away from Vi.

Vi let a smile grow on her face. "You sure do have a way with words, Cupcake." said Vi with a chuckle. "Thanks." Caitlyn suddenly embraced Vi in a hug. This caught Vi off guard, but eventually she returned the warm hug.

"Anytime" whispered Caitlyn. As they stood there embracing each other for some time.

The next day, Vi had the day off so she didn't have to go down to the station. She didn't really like these days off because she wasn't allowed to go out and catch criminals. She usually spent these days working on her gauntlets, but after last night, she decided to just go out for a stroll around Piltover.

She wasn't one to go shopping or anything like that and she didn't really have any friends to go see for the day, so Vi just wandered around the city. Occasionally she stopped by a store window to look at things that caught her eye. She eventually found herself walking through a park with a playground in it. There were a lot of children running around playing. As she walked by she noticed some kids not far from the playground behind some bushes. She got curious what they were up to back there so she walked a little closer. Her instincts told her that they were up to something.

As she got closer her suspicions were realized as she seen three kids surrounding another kid that was on the ground trying to protect himself. "You don't have any more money on you, but I still want to have some fun with you" said one of the boys, "I know, why don't we see how long it takes to bury you with just our feet!" The other 2 boys laughed as they all started kicking dirt onto the defense less boy.

"Hey! What the hell you do you think you're doing?" roared Vi as she walked up to the boys. The boys saw Vi heading their way and immediately started running away. "That's right get out of here and you better not let me catch you doing that again!" She turned to the boy on the ground and helped him stand up. "You okay?" The boy just nodded slowly.

"They took all the money I had." said the boy quietly. Vi could see his eyes starting to well up with tears. Vi wasn't one to have much experience with kids so she wasn't sure exactly how to handle this.

"Hey now, don't cry." Vi reached into her pocket and pulled some money out. "Here, you can have some of my money." The boy looked at the money in Vi's hand then at her. He wasn't sure about taking the money until Vi gave him a reassuring nod.

"Thank you" said the boy with a small smile. He looked at Vi's face and asked, "Did it hurt to get that scar?" Vi wondered what he was talking about then remember the scar under her left eye that spelt "Vi".

She let out a little chuckle and said, "Nah, this is just so I don't forget my name, that's all."

The boy took a closer look at the scar. "So your name is Vi?" said the boy curiously.

Vi smiled, "Sure is. What's your name?"

"My name is Josh. Hey, Vi, do you want to be my friend?" asked the boy. The question caught Vi off guard. She wasn't really sure how to deal with this situation. She finally just stopped trying to come to some reasonable solution and just went along with the little boys ideas.

"Sure I will" said Vi with a smile. The boy let a big smile out as he was filled with happiness. "I don't come here every day, but I'll stop by here whenever I have time off work. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great!" said the boy excitedly. "Are you a police officer?"

"Well aren't you a little smarty pants. I sure am." said Vi with a smile and a hint of pride.

Josh's eyes lit up at the revelation. "Wow! I'm friends with a police officer!" It made Vi happy to see the little boy's reaction to all of this.

"Alright Josh, why don't you go and play and I'll see you around sometime. Just make sure to not let those boys push you around." said Vi as she gave Josh a pat on the head.

"Alright" said the boy with a nod. He then started running back to the playground but turned and waved, "Bye Vi!" Vi raised a hand and waved as the little boy ran off. With that Vi continued on her way.

She was in much higher spirits after what happened between her and Josh. It made her feel warm doing some good for a young person like that. She hoped that someday she could bring happiness to more people like that through her work with the police force.

Vi continued her stroll not really paying attention to where she was going because she was so lost in thought. Eventually, she reached a lookout that overlooked Piltover. This spot had a very strong memory for Vi. She walked up to a bench and sat down.

She looked out over the city and admired it's beauty. This spot was one where Vi would come to a lot just to unwind back in her vigilante days. This was also the spot where Vi first met Caitlyn. This is where Caitlyn found Vi and offered her the job on the police force. It's been quite some time since then, but Vi still remembers it so well because it was such a huge turning point for her. Vi just sat on the bench and let herself get lost in her memories at she looked out onto the city.

All of a sudden, her vision was blocked by two hands over her eyes as a familiar voice said, "Guess who?"

"You know, it's not good for the sheriff to be playing hooky." said Vi.

"I'll have you know, I finished some work early and had a bit of free time." said Caitlyn, as she took a seat next to Vi.

"So, how did you know to find me here?" asked Vi, not taking her eyes off of the view.

"Well I tried your house and since you weren't there I assumed you were either here or out looking for a thug. I was actually expecting you not to be here." said Caitlyn jokingly.

"Haha." said Vi sarcastically, "So, what do you want from me?"

"Well, I have a question to ask you." said Caitlyn as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Vi. Vi took it and started to read it. It was an invitation, for Caitlyn, to attend the 'Annual Appreciation of the Greats of Piltover'. "I need a date. Would you like to be mine?" said Caitlyn with a smile.

"The beautiful, renowned sheriff of Piltover is asking a thug like me on a date to this?" said Vi, "Now I think you're just toying with me." Vi felt a little bit of warmth in her face at the realization she called Caitlyn beautiful.

"Vi please," said Caitlyn, as she felt the warmth of blushing. She quickly shook it off and continued, "I think this would be a good opportunity for you to meet people and get on better terms with the people of Piltover." Vi looked around thinking about it. Usually Vi would never consider going to something like this, but after the recent events maybe it would be a good idea to try.

"Well, I'll have to check my busy schedule, but I think I can squeeze it in." said Vi jokingly.

"Great!" said Caitlyn, as her face lit up, "Alright, well I better get back to the station. I get off before most of the stores close in the city so we can go shopping then."

"Wait, shopping? For what?" asked Vi in a confused tone.

"You don't honestly think you're coming on a date with me dressed like that? I am also well aware that you don't own any proper clothes, so we'll go get you something tonight." said Caitlyn as she turned and made her way back to the station.

Vi turned and slumped down into the bench with a long sigh. "Well, it's only for one night." said Vi under her breath.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading!

So as of right now I have plans for the next few chapters

I realize how much the story has been focusing on Vi but I do plan to have Caitlyn's thoughts and feelings expressed more in the next few chapters

So far this has been a lot of fun for me and I hope you have been enjoying it!


	3. The Sheriff

Caitlyn had trouble putting her full attention into her work once she returned to the station. The thought of going clothes shopping with Vi was funny to her because it's such a foreign concept to Vi. Caitlyn had a hard time imagining Vi in a dress, but she was soon going to find out what kind of sight it was. The thought made her let out a laugh while she worked on some paperwork.

Eventually, the tall stacks of files turned into a few sheets of paper. She finished what was left of the work and prepared to leave. It was late afternoon, but she still had plenty of time to go get Vi and find an outfit for her. Caitlyn was making her way out of the station when she was stopped by a few of the officers.

"So sheriff, I hear you got an invitation to the 'Big Wig Ball'." said the officer mockingly. Caitlyn really didn't want to discuss personal things with her officers but she didn't want to say nothing either.

"That's not the name, but yes I do have an invitation to a formal party. How ,may I ask officer, is my personal business of any importance to you?" Caitlyn replied in an intimidating tone. She hoped that she was intimidating enough to cut the conversation short, but had no such luck.

"Well," the officer stopped to clear his throat and continued in a slightly deeper voice, "I just so happen to be on the road to a nice promotion and I think attending this event would help me a lot with the higher ups. Word around the station is that you normally don't go with a date anyways, so how 'bout it sheriff?" The officer's words left Caitlyn speechless. She couldn't believe that someone was stupid enough to try something like this. It annoyed Caitlyn that there was such a rumor going around about her, even though it was true that Caitlyn went to these kinds of events alone.

Cailtyn always tried to avoid any personal confrontations with the people she worked with. She always kept up her persona of 'The Sheriff' because she felt if she was known as anything else it would make her seem weaker. Caitlyn knew that a big reason she was able to climb through the ranks and reach the top was due to her being so protective of her personal thoughts. "Well, I'm sorry" ,continued Caitlyn, "but I have already made arrangements to attend this event with another, so it looks you're out of luck this time officer." Caitlyn could tell just by the look on the officer's face that he was not very happy. Without another word, Caitlyn turned and made her way to the exit.

"Pft, I bet she's taking that dyke Vi with her." said the officer loud enough to make sure Caitlyn heard him; hearing that hit one of Caitlyn's nerves. Normally, Caitlyn would maintain her composure and walk away without a response, but hearing him talk badly about Vi made her stop and turn around. Something suddenly came over Caitlyn as she walked back to where the officer was standing.

"And what if I am? Feel defeated that I'd rather go with her than you?" the officer tried to respond, but Caitlyn continued her furious rant. "I may not talk to many men about this topic, but even I know your skills at attracting women are mediocre at best. I would suggest you practice a lot if you plan on ever finding a woman or pray that you find a woman stupid enough to fall for your pathetic attempts." Caitlyn felt a little relief at being able to release a bit of her anger. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am leaving for the day." Caitlyn quickly turned around and started to walk but almost walked straight into someone. "Oh, pardon m-" she gasped when she realised who it was, "Mr. Mayor! I'm terribly sorry."

"Good day sheriff." said the mayor. He was a tall man with very distinguished facial hair. Caitlyn's anger quickly dissipated and she was flooded with embarrassment as she realised the mayor probably heard what she had just said. She heard the officers snicker as they walked away. "Pardon my unannounced visit but there is something I would like to speak with you about."

Caitlyn quickly regained her composure and said, "Of course mayor, please let's discuss this in my office. " She then turned and led the mayor to her office. During their short walk, Caitlyn calmed herself down as much as she could. She sat down at her desk as the mayor took a seat opposite her. She quickly let all the thoughts of the previous conversation disappear.

"So before we discuss what I came here about, I couldn't help but overhear your plans for the evening of the celebration." Caitlyn's could feel herself turning red with embarrassment as the mayor confirmed that he did in fact hear her before. "Now it's not against the rules to bring another woman as your date, however I am concerned that the woman you chose is Vi, if I heard correctly." Caitlyn was shocked to hear that the mayor had a problem with this. She had many questions as to why the mayor was thinking this way. She knew the mayor would explain himself if she let him though.

"I'm not sure I understand mayor. What seems to be the problem with me bringing Vi?"

"Well sheriff to put it bluntly, she has quite a reputation here in Piltover. Her reputation won't go unnoticed by many people in attendance and quite frankly, I am a bit worried there is a chance that she will cause some sort of trouble." Caitlyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that Vi's actions have been the talk of the city, but she had no idea that it went this far. Caitlyn's mind was running wild with bad thoughts of what could come of this. She quickly pushed the darker thoughts away and returned to the matter at hand.

"Mr Mayor, with all due respect, I am aware of Vi's reputation but I assure you her actions with the police force and her actions at this event will not be similar." The mayor sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his beard. Caitlyn felt time slow down as she wondered what was going through the mayor's mind. Would the mayor really deny Vi access after she already gave Vi hope that this was a step in the right direction. Her heart rate picked up a little as she felt a heavy sense of worry fall over her. Caitlyn quickly snapped back to the conversation as the mayor began to speak.

"Very well then," said the mayor, "after all, everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves. I hope to see her receive approval from many of people in attendance." Caitlyn felt a huge wave of relief after hearing this. "Now, let's begin discussing why I am here." Caitlyn had almost forgotten that there was another reason for this conversation. " You will be receiving an award this year for your work on lowering the crime rate here in Piltover." Caitlyn's heart skipped a beat at this news. She had to wrap her head around this revelation for a few seconds. Being recognized with an award at an event this big has never happened to Caitlyn. Earning an award at this event was one of the highest achievements in Piltover. The drastic change of topic really caught Caitlyn off guard. She was at a loss for words as she tried to think of a response for the mayor.

"Mr Mayor, I'm not sure what to say." said Caitlyn in a shaky voice, her mind still overloading at all that was happening right now.

"Well you don't have to say anything yet. I just wanted to inform you of this so you wouldn't think about missing this event. You can think about what you want to say for your acceptance speech." said the mayor with a smile. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way I just came to confirm that you were going to attend the event."

""Oh yes of course. Thank you very much Mr Mayor." said Caitlyn with a smile. Caitlyn walked the mayor to the street and watched him climb into his vehicle. Caitlyn watched the mayor's vehicle disappear into the traffic of Piltover. Even after she couldn't see the car anymore, Caitlyn stood on the street in a daze trying to make sense of all that had happened in this short time.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading!

So for this chapter it was actually supposed to be much longer but I decided to cut it in half and have the next scene be it's own chapter

I was having a lot of trouble with the content of the next chapter but I'll go over that when I release it

Sorry this chapter took so long to get released but I hope to release the next chapter very soon

Hope you enjoyed and thanks again!


	4. What to Wear

Caitlyn walked down the streets of Piltover in a daze as she went to pick up Vi. She was so deep in thought about what the mayor had told her. On one hand, she was very happy to hear she was getting an award, but on the other hand she was worried that he had to consider denying Vi access to the party.

Caitlyn wanted to make sure she never tarnished her image as the sheriff. She had to sacrifice a real social life in order to climb to her position as sheriff. It was always all work and no play for her. She didn't truly regret it, but the pressure of always having to be proper and dignified in her role did get to her every now and then.

Since Vi joined her on the police force, Caitlyn's had to make a lot of excuses for her. At first, it was to defend her choice of letting Vi join the police force, but after spending so much time with Vi, the excuses were to defend Vi herself. She's come to see Vi as a friend more than a co worker over the time they've been together. She tries to protect Vi from the trouble she finds outside of crime fighting. She's not always able to protect her from everything though.

Before Caitlyn realised it, she was already outside Vi's apartment building. As she walked up the stairs, she thought about telling Vi about what the mayor had told her. She knew letting Vi know about the mayor worrying about her causing trouble would end up causing trouble. She thought it might be fun to keep the award a surprise though. She did a quick run through of her thoughts and let out a breath to relax her mind.

Caitlyn knocked on the door and heard Vi from inside cry out in a girly voice "Oh who might be knocking at my door?" Caitlyn let out a small laugh at her antics.

"Come on Vi, we don't have much time to waste before the store's close." said Caitlyn to the closed door. It opened and Vi appeared in the doorway.

"You know Cupcake, it's not too late," said Vi with a smirk, "instead of lame shopping, we can just chill here or something."

"You're not getting out of it that easily." said Caitlyn as she grabbed Vi by the arm and pulled her out of her apartment.

Caitlyn and Vi made their way downtown to where the clothing stores were. Caitlyn had a store in mind where she figured they could find something suitable for Vi. Caitlyn stopped in front of the shop and looked in the windows at the dresses on display. There were many designs and colors on display in the front window. Vi looked at the dresses and said, "I hope you're not thinking of squeezing me into one of those?"

"No, these are probably too small for you, but I'm sure they have something that will fit you inside." said Caitlyn with a smile. She could tell by the look on Vi's face that she wasn't going to enjoy this. Caitlyn was kind of looking forward to big, strong Vi fumble around with a dress.

They made their way inside and began to look around the store. There were many styles and colors to choose from. Caitlyn began to sort through all the dresses and tried to find something that might suit Vi. Vi roamed through the store not really looking for anything, she was more just admiring all the different colors. Vi had never done this before so she had no idea what to look for.

"So, is there any color you would prefer?" asked Caitlyn.

"Well, I've always been a fan of pink and purple." Caitlyn should have known that. Caitlyn went to each dress that was pink or purple and eventually found a pink strapless one that might fit Vi. She held it up and studied it for a little while. She couldn't imagine Vi wearing this, but she didn't have to because Vi would be trying it on shortly. Caitlyn felt jittery with anticipation and couldn't wait to see it. Caitlyn walked over to the change room with the dress and called Vi over. Vi looked at the dress with a hint of surprise on her face and said, "You expect me to fit into that?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll be able to but we won't know until you try." said Caitlyn with a sly smile as she handed the dress to Vi and pushed her into the change room. The change room only had a curtain for a door, so Caitlyn stood outside.

Vi stood in the change room just staring at the dress in her hands. It never occurred to her that she didn't know how to put it on exactly. "Hey, Cupcake. How exactly do I put this thing on?"

Caitlyn never considered that Vi wouldn't know how to put the dress on. "Well first take your clothes off and step into it and just pull it up until it fits, it's not rocket science. Oh also make sure to take off your underwear to make sure it fits better."

"Wait what?" asked Vi, "you want me to get naked?" Vi was starting to have a bad feeling about all of this.

"Yes Vi, it will help fit the dress better."Caitlyn considered going in to help her but decided to let Vi make an attempt before going in. Inside the change room Vi started to undress herself and put her clothes on some hooks. She was standing in nothing but her underwear at this point. Vi felt really uncomfortable as she examined the dress, but she knew Caitlyn wouldn't just let her walk out of here without trying at least one thing on. Vi slowly took her underwear off and let them fall to the ground. She stood there for a few seconds looking at the dress. Vi wasn't totally uncomfortable with being naked, but she's never worn nothing but a dress before. She took a breath and stepped into the dress and began to pull it up. She had to wiggle it on a bit as it reached her hips. She continued until she reached the underside of her breasts and pulled the dress over them. She adjusted them a little until they were set. The dress was very tight to Vi's body.

"Alright Cupcake, I think I have it on right." said Vi.

"Okay I'm coming in then." Vi was startled by Caitlyn quickly entering the small change room with her. It was a change room not really meant for two people to be in comfortably. Without hesitation, Caitlyn began to check Vi's chest area for fitting. The contact made Vi turn red as Caitlyn made her way around Vi's body with her hands. Even though it was only for a short time, Vi felt really hot from her embarrassment and the close contact with Caitlyn. "I think it fits fine. Now let's get out of here so I can get a good look at you." said Caitlyn as she stepped out of the cramped change room.

She turned and watched as Vi took a few steps out. All Caitlyn could do was let a smile grow on her face as she witnessed this scene that she thought only existed in her mind. Although the dress did fit well, she couldn't help but feel this just didn't suit Vi at all. She had the feeling that this would be the case, but she wasn't going to let the chance to tease Vi a little slip away. "Well now, you look like you're ready to enter the Miss Piltover competition." said Caitlyn jokingly.

Vi smiled and struck a feminine pose "Nah I think I'm ready to compete for Miss Valoran in this dress", then Vi put a smirk on her face as she walked closer to Caitlyn and leaned forward a bit to show off her cleavage, "or maybe I could go find a corner to work and make a few extra bucks." said Vi as she bit her bottom lip seductively.

Caitlyn could feel her cheeks turning red as she turned away in hopes of Vi not noticing. Caitlyn took a few steps away and said, "Alright, jokes aside, I like the color but I think we should try something else." Vi let out a sigh of relief as she entered the change room again. Caitlyn left Vi to change as she looked through the store again. She came across the men's section and eyed the tuxedoes. She tried to imagine Vi in one and in her mind she could see it suiting her better than a dress, but the black and white just didn't seem to fit. Caitlyn let out a sigh as she continued her search for something even slightly suitable for Vi.

Meanwhile, Vi had finished changing and was wandering the store again. She found her way to the men's section and began looking at the stuff they had on display. She figured the men's clothes would feel a lot comfier than a dress would but the suits and tuxedoes seemed like a little too much. She also didn't really like the colors on them. Suddenly, the color pink caught her eye as she seen something behind a bunch of other clothing. She moved all the other stuff out of the way and revealed something she knew was perfect.

Caitlyn wandered around the store aimlessly now, she had looked everywhere but there just wasn't anything that would suit Vi. All of a sudden Vi walked up to Caitlyn with a bag in her hand and said, "Alright Cupcake I'm already to go now." Caitlyn was confused and surprised.

"Wait, you found something you like?" Caitlyn knew that if Vi liked it, something had to be up. "Well it seems you've already bought it but let me see you in it anyways."

Vi moved the bag behind her back to prevent Caitlyn from seeing its contents. "Not this time Cupcake," said Vi with a smile, "I know you're worried, but just trust me on this one alright?" Caitlyn was worried with what Vi had up her sleeve, but it's not like Caitlyn had much luck finding anything herself.

"Alright, but this better not be some kind of prank." warned Caitlyn.

"I wouldn't dream of wrecking a night like this." said Vi with a reassuring smile. As much as Caitlyn knew Vi had a knack for causing trouble, her words gave Caitlyn some peace of mind because she felt Vi had things under control this time. "Come on," said Vi as she put an arm around Caitlyn's shoulder, "let's get out of here and go grab something to eat, I'm starving."

"That sounds great." said Caitlyn with a smile as they both made their way out of the store.

* * *

Hello again!

So this is the chapter that was supposed to be one full chapter with the previous one

The main reason I split them up was because I was having a lot of trouble writing this shopping scene

As someone with 0% experience with dresses I had a lot of trouble trying to make things accurate and I still believe it's not 100%

I was getting pretty frustrated with it and as a result I feel that this chapter's quality may have suffered because of it but I'm not sure

I really want to get past the problems I was having with this chapter and the delay it was causing

I still hope you enjoy it :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
